


Die Sternschnuppe

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Friedrich und Johann sehen eine Sternschnuppe.





	Die Sternschnuppe

Friedrich und Johann machten abends einen kleinen Spaziergang.

„Oh, sieh mal, da ist eine Sternschnuppe“, meinte Friedrich begeistert, und deutete in ihre Richtung. Es war lange her, seit er zuletzt eine Sternschnuppe gesehen hatte.

„Dann können wir uns jetzt wohl etwas wünschen.“ Johann lächelte.

„In der Tat.“

Beide schlossen für wenige Sekunden ihre Augen.

„Und?“, fragte Friedrich neugierig. „Was hast du dir gewünscht?“

„Das darf ich dir doch nicht sagen, sonst wird es nicht in Erfüllung gehen.“

„Nun gut, aber du kannst ja wenigstens verraten ob dein Wunsch mit uns beiden zu tun hat.“

„Nein.“ Johann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein?“

Johann lachte leise, und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich bin wunschlos glücklich, was uns beide betrifft.“


End file.
